A Teacher's Regret
by foxhound40504
Summary: Naruto/Hyakka Ryouran samurai girls - Muneakira wasn't the only guy to step off the train, his friend, a man with blonde spiky hair also stepped off with him. His reasons for tagging along with Muneakira is to keep the dojo in pristine condition though Yukimura suspects something else brought this blonde man to the city
1. There's already a kiss!

Alright people here we go with a new story, this time I'll be starting "A Teacher's Regret" this is a Naruto and Hyakka Ryouran Samurai Girls crossover. Now I will start off by announcing this…Naruto doesn't show how much of a true badass he is until the revealing of the main villain from the anime. Until then he's kind of…silly, not dumb exactly but he's going to be doing weird things for no apparent reason. I will also be doing something different than my recent MO, that is, Naruto won't be hiding who he is, while at the same time he doesn't bother saying things he considers unnecessary.

This was a short series so I doubt I'll be able to do very much with it; however it is my hope that you all enjoy it nonetheless. If you guys have good ideas for stories feel free to pass them my way, and I'll see what I can do. However considering the current crisis concerning the possible banning of any author who has written a story with a sex related scene or gory scenes please no stories involving those.

* * *

There's already a kiss!

Near the base of Mt. Fuji a train let out a loud whistle alerting everyone within the station that it was letting off its passengers. Most of them were girls; however, two men also stepped off. The first one was a silver haired youth wearing a dark poncho like coat over a trench coat. Black pants and shoes complimented the look as he held onto a strap keeping a Katana strapped to his back. The second was also a youthful looking man with sun-kissed blonde hair, three whisker like markings adorning each of his cheeks as he wore a red haori and shortened hakama pants. His haori was opened slightly revealing body wraps around his stomach and a few scars over his shoulders and chest. Unlike the first, he was unarmed as he looked around in interest.

"We're early aren't we?" the blonde finally asked as he glanced at his companion. His tone was amused as a smile played across his face.

"Well I wasn't sure what they'd do to us if we showed up late." The silver haired man stated with a chuckle. "Since we're early we might as well drop our luggage off at the dojo, right Naruto?" he suggested turning around to look at his friend, now known as Naruto.

"I suppose we should Mune." Naruto agreed causing the other to fall forward.

"I've told you to stop calling me that!" the man shouted angrily. "It's Muneakira! Got it?" he stated glaring at his friend.

"Whatever you say Mune-chan." Naruto replied further angering Muneakira.

"Ah whatever, you're always like this!" Muneakira stated as he walked off grumbling all the while as Naruto simply chuckled before following after him. As the two walked Muneakira pulled out a camera and began taking photos of the various sights they passed by a smile on his face.

"Hm…so this is Buou Gakuen-juku?" Naruto asked when they found the school gates. "I suppose it looks nice."

Muneakira glanced over at his friend and smiled. "Yeah, though only the children of Samurai clans may attend, you know that." Naruto snorted as Muneakira continued his explanation. "It is in this school that the future leaders of Dai-Nippon will be taught and trained, so unfortunately you, who came from some unknown family, will not be able to attend."

Naruto snorted once more as he waved it off. "I've already graduated. I wouldn't go to school again if you paid me." He stated uncaringly. "That being said it's probably full of wealthy snobs who think they deserve respect because of their family name."

"That's right, this… 'mysterious and fun filled life' you've told me so much about." Muneakira stated making air quotes as he recalled the various tales Naruto had told him of his past.

"I'll have you know that I haven't lied about my past at all." Naruto stated defensively. "I am quite old after all."

"Yeah, yeah, sure you are Naruto." Muneakira replied rolling his eyes. "Come on let's head to the dojo." Shrugging his shoulder at his friend's lack of acknowledgement Naruto followed after him as they walked through the town to get to the Yagyuu Dojo.

"I might have my work cut out for me." Naruto mused seeing various spots on the exterior of the walls that needed repairs. "I suppose I should've expected this." He mused rubbing his head.

Muneakira smiled as he opened the doors after taking a picture of the dojo's sign. "Come on we need to see how bad the inside…is…" he trailed off seeing two naked girls dressing. The shorter one had black hair and a flat chest and was wearing some sort of headdress. The other was taller, with grayish hair and a larger chest to speak of. She also seemed to have a tantou in her hair as well as a spear at her side. Subconsciously Muneakira took the picture.

"Oh…nice." Naruto stated openly staring at the two as there was a sort of stunned silence for all of two seconds before the pair screamed and tried to cover themselves.

"Who are you!" the shorter one shouted as Muneakira quickly turned around embarrassed by what he had scene.

"I should be asking you that, who are you?" Muneakira shouted only to be hit on the back of the head by a dinner tray as the pair of girls; now somewhat clothed, started throwing whatever came to hand at them. Naruto who hadn't turned around simply tilted his head out of the way of errant projectiles allowing the smaller ones to hit his body since they didn't hurt.

"PERVERTS, PEEPING-TOMS, CUM MANIACS!" the girl shouted causing Muneakira to turn around angrily.

"Now see here, I'm not a peeping tom!" he shouted causing the girl wearing a P.E. jersey to halt as she stepped away from him.

"Then why do you have that camera?" she asked looking at him accusingly as her aide nodded in agreement. "Don't tell me you plan to blackmail me with that in order to force me to do even more shameless things!"

"No I won't! I didn't see anything anyways!" Muneakira shouted as he turned his head as Naruto looked around curiously assessing the damage to the Dojo's interior. "I'm not some pedophile who'd go after a little kid anyways." He muttered crossing his arms.

"You fool!" the girl shouted stomping her foot. "I'll have you know that I am a healthy fifteen year old girl!"

Naruto and Muneakira blinked in surprise "But…so…flat." Naruto muttered trying to make sense of it all.

The girl blushed as she self-consciously rubbed her chest. "Where are you looking?" she shouted before glancing over at her servant who had only managed to pull on some panties while her jacket remained open revealing the flesh underneath.

"I'm terribly sorry." The girl muttered covering herself slightly. Naruto sighed heavily as he looked around. "There's no need for violence." He stated only for the taller girl to move forward "Who are you anyways?" She asked pointing her spear at Muneakira's throat.

"Now there's no need for that." Naruto stated gesturing for her to lower her weapon. "I'm sure we can talk this out right?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"I asked who you are!" she shouted turning her spear on Naruto who held up his hands in a warding gesture.

"A Samurai will never give his name while threatened!" Muneakira shouted decisively

"I'm Naruto." Naruto stated pointing at himself. The blonde's actions nearly caused Muneakira to fall over in shock as he stared incredulously at his friend. "What, don't look at me like that." Naruto stated glancing over his shoulder.

"I just said a samurai wouldn't give his name while threatened." He muttered in response to his blonde friend's question.

"I'm not a samurai." Naruto pointed out helpfully.

Muneakira sighed as the girl kept her spear trained on him as Naruto simply folded his arms interested in how things would play out. "This dojo should've been empty since it lost its master a month ago." Muneakira stated closing his eyes in concentration. Outside near the Koi pond there was a simple decoration that water was poured into, and after it was filled up it would dump the water before resetting itself with a loud…

**THUNK**

As soon as he heard it Muneakira moved within the girls guard as he grabbed the shaft of her spear before placing his fist under her chin causing her to gasp reflexively. "That was…Shinkage-ryuu Ougi, Mutoudori! Who are you?" The black haired girl shouted in shock.

Naruto smiled a bit seeing Muneakira's technique. "At least you haven't gone soft…Mune." He stated catching their attention.

"My name is not Mune!" Muneakira shouted in annoyance before composing himself as he stood upright. "Since things have come to this, I should probably introduce myself first." He stated dropping the spear.

The girl smirked "Very well then!" she shouted catching her aide's attention as well as the two males' as she pulled out two fans with a clan symbol depicting six coins with square centers removed. "Lo and behold!" she began turning her back to them obviously going through a rehearsed self-introduction. "Those who dwell far away shall listen." She continued as she turned around once more her right arm extended with her fan snapped shut as it pointed slightly at the ground. Snapping the fan open she extended her left arm as she pulled the open an in front of her mouth "Those nearby shall observe with their very eyes. Shifting her body as she snapped open the second fan "My name is…"

"Sanada…right?" Muneakira asked as the girl's aide simply watched her most private area exposed as she had yet to clothe herself. The statement seemed to throw Sanada off as she tripped and fell forward onto her face.

Naruto sweat dropped as he squatted next to her. "It's no a good idea to wear a school jersey when giving such an elaborate introduction." He informed her cheerfully. As she looked at her own clothing. "See?" he asked when she spotted her name labeled on the shirt.

"Where exactly are you looking!" she shouted hitting him over the head with her fan.

"Ow…" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head.

"Damn it my self-introduction is completely ruined!" Muneakira shared a look with Sanada's servant and chuckled as she bowed her head.

Smiling Naruto pushed everyone outside to enjoy the fresh air. "Please wait out here while I clean up the place." He stated before pulling out the necessary cleaning supplies. "If I recall there should be some tea…" he mused looking through the kitchen as the others watched him curiously.

"Who is he really anyways?" Sanada, wearing a red outfit that covered her better than the jersey did, questioned causing Muneakira to smile.

"He's a friend of mine." He responded as the spear wielding servant, now wearing her school shirt with a knot tied in front and a loin cloth instead of a skirt, walked into the building to get the tea seeing as Naruto had found the leaves and prepared some water to boil. "Ah thank you." He said with a nod of the head when the girl set some tea in front of him. "You're Matabei-san right?" Seeing her nod her head Muneakira smiled apologetically. "Sorry about earlier."

Shaking her head she regarded him seriously. "You're skills are impressive." She stated before walking away only to bump into the wall causing her to drop the tray with which she had brought the tea. Glancing over her shoulder while clutching her throbbing head she hurriedly crawled away to gather up the tray when he chuckled.

At the same time Naruto sighed as he looked around the main dojo. "So dirty…" he muttered with a shake of the head as he rolled up his sleeves and dipped a cloth into the cleaning solution. Wringing it out he set it on the ground and began running across the floor using the towel to thoroughly clean it. "Cleaning, cleaning, cleaning…" he chanted softly to himself as Sanada and Muneakira watched him.

Seeing Sanada's questioning glance Muneakira chuckled again. "It's his job; he often gets called to fix up run down Dojos. If you believe his wild stories he used to run a temple in the mountains so he habitually cleans buildings of similar design."

"Is that so?" Sanada asked narrowing her eyes. "What of his family?" she questioned.

"Oh them…they're all dead." Naruto called out having heard the conversation. "Died when I was born, been raising myself ever since." He explained causing Muneakira to frown as Sanada narrowed her eyes.

"Why weren't you taken in by another family, friends maybe or other relatives?" she questioned unable to understand why such a young child would need to raise himself.

"Oh you know…everyone thought I was a youkai and thus they often tried to kill me." He laughed a bit. "But it's fine it took a while but the village accepts me now…though they eventually got wiped out due to wars and all that stuff."

"How on earth is he so cheery?" Sanada asked leaning in to whisper to Muneakira.

"That's why no one believes him." Muneakira stated in return as he covered his mouth so Naruto couldn't see them. "By the way…" Muneakira began backing away to regard her. "It's like you two snuck into this Dojo knowing that it was run by the student council."

Sticking her chest out proudly Sanada nodded her head. "Correct, it couldn't be more carefree, being completely empty. It was pretty simple to break into." She stated glancing at him with one eye as she smiled.

"That's not something to stick your chest out about." Muneakira stated smiling softly.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she shouted in surprise as she leaned away from him and covered her chest. "If you make negative comments about my breasts be prepared to die!" she shouted pointing at him with one of her fans.

"Ah don't worry Mune-chan doesn't mean it that way." Naruto called out looking up from his work, which now involved him hanging upside down as he cleaned the ceiling. "He meant that you shouldn't be proud of something like that."

"What is he a monkey?" Sanada asked staring incredulously at the blonde. "Is he even Japanese?"

"Of course I am!" Naruto stated indignantly. "I was born in this land four-thousand years ago."

"Rather than being Japanese is he even sane?" Sanada asked looking at Muneakira expectantly.

"Sometimes I wonder about that as well." He admitted causing Naruto to stare at them with an unreadable expression.

"You two suck." He finally stated before going back to work.

Muneakira sighed as he turned to face Sanada again. "This dojo is run by the student council breaking into here is already a crime you know."

"It was probably their plan." Naruto stated as he hung upside down right behind them. "The Sanada were always fond of unconventional tactics." He explained catching them off guard. "Besides the Hatamoto student council probably doesn't expect the enemy, Toyotomi, to be so close. "

"How did you know that?" Sanada shouted pointing a finger at Naruto.

"I'm just awesome like that." Naruto stated seriously. "That and I trained the Sanada ancestors."

"He really is an idiot who'll say anything isn't he?" Sanada asked as her face took on a haggard expression.

"Yeah…pretty much." Muneakira agreed.

"That's rude you know." Naruto added in as he dropped to the floor and sat in seiza. "So Toyotomi making a move?" he questioned looking sideways at Sanada.

"Yes, for too long the Tokugawa Shogunate has been corrupt and causing the people to suffer. We will correct this failed Shogunate, to do this I must stand up as a warrior with patronage from the Toyotomi." Sanada declared seriously. "I am the number one warrior of the Toyotomi clan, Sanada Saemonnosuke Yukimura. Remember that!"

Muneakira sighed as he looked forward solemnly. "I'm here in this academy by invitation from the student council." He admitted causing Naruto to glance at him wondering what he was thinking.

"Hm…I'm just here because he paid me to maintain the dojo." Naruto stated smiling happily. "After all I can't attend the Academy anyways."

"You two are lackeys of the student council!" Sanada muttered backing away from them as Matabei ran in carrying her spear. "You won't get off easy like last time." She stated as Matabei got ready for a fight.

"Lackey is such a degrading word." Naruto mused not at all alarmed or worried about the outcome of the situation.

Muneakira jumped to his feet and held up his hands in defense. "I haven't heard anything about the Toyotomi." He declared backing up slightly.

What a strange guy." Yukimura mused as she lowered her arm. "You might not be a simple student council lackey after all. Your name is…?" she questioned as Naruto looked into the sky.

"They're here." He stated catching everyone's attention just as six canisters were launched into the air above them.

As the canisters landed they burst open creating a large smokescreen that slowly took over the garden as the four moved into the building at Matabei's behest. "This is…?" Muneakira muttered looking around.

"It's a cover up used by ninja." Yukimura stated looking around.

"Get behind me Yukimura-sama." Matabei urged as she prepared herself for battle.

"Oh dear so flashy." Naruto mused placing a worried hand on his cheek. "They completely gave away their element of surprise. Not very good Shinobi if you ask me. Though they do have us surrounded."

"When did they?" Muneakira wondered looking around as the girls prepared themselves.

"Under the Student Council Execution Unit's direct command, armed Morals Committee Chair." A girl wearing a maid outfit with a scroll tucked into her hair and a pair of oval shaped gasses walked forward. "Hattori Hanzou Yoshinari...appears before you now." She stated as her glasses gleamed off what little light there was left.

"Ninja-maids?" Naruto mused slightly confused. "Make up your mind girl are you a ninja or a maid? And why are you wearing your shoes inside? You're ruining the floor I just cleaned!" he shouted angrily as he stomped his feet.

Whether or not she heard him, Naruto was completely ignored as she smirked. "I've finally found you Sanada Yukimura-san. Please do not resist arrest."

"Oi…you're ignoring me aren't you?" Naruto questioned with a twitching eyebrow.

"You are…" she muttered staring at him as her glasses lit up revealing them to be scanners. "Why is there an unregistered male here?" she wondered before scanning Muneakira as well. "Why aren't wither of you registered?" she shouted causing Muneakira to tilt his head to the side as he wondered why he wasn't registered. "Those are…" Hanzou continued seeing a pair of bra and panties on the ground near Muneakira's feet.

"Oh dear." Naruto muttered seeing the words "Bra + Panties = Ero" in her glasses.

"Doing this and that kind of activities? Even a foursome?" she shouted backing away from them. Muneakira and Naruto shared a look as Yukimura and Matabei looked at each other wondering what Hanzou was talking about.

"Um…" Muneakira muttered as he stepped forward trying to calm things down a bit.

"Please don't come near me!" Hanzou shouted waving her arms frantically as her followers watched curiously. "You're dirty! You're indecent!" she shouted as her followers made to cover their eyes, mouths and ears in shock while some of them blushed. "Doing things like that in this sacred Dojo…" Hanzou muttered horrified as she went red in the face.

"I think you're mistaken about that." Naruto muttered as he covered his face.

"Enough! Under Student Council Law Article twenty-one, in violation of male-female relationship law, expect the worst!" Hanzou shouted causing the group of four to share perplexed looks.

"Oh whatever…" Muneakira muttered tiredly. "What do we do?" he asked looking at Yukimura who seemed to be thinking about something.

Exhaling Yukimura smirked as she dropped her fan. "We surrender." She stated simply causing Muneakira and Matabei to look at her in surprise. "Now do as you wish, if you bring me in your master will be happy!"

Hanzou smirked "Gotou Matabei-san and the two unnamed perverts shall drop their weapons as well." She instructed.

Naruto scratched his head "I don't have any weapons though." He stated holding up his arms showing that his chest was mostly revealed as it was. "You must be happy though, Hanzou, you get a big catch today." Naruto smirked when it managed to rile her up. Matabei at the same time had dropped her spear and removed her tantou from her hair as she set them both down. Reaching behind her back she pulled out two flash bangs and set them down as well.

"Yukimura…" Muneakira muttered looking at the shorter girl.

"In the end I didn't get to hear your name until the end huh?" she asked with a smile as she closed her eyes.

Muneakira quickly looked around and spotted his chance as he ran forward and grabbed one of the flash bangs before throwing it onto the ground. Grabbing Naruto and the girls by the hand he dragged them through a secret passage before allowing them to run on their own. "This way!" he shouted as he led them through the escape tunnels.

"I've been dragged into another mess." Naruto noted with some resignation as he sighed. "And I was called a pervert to boot." He made some sniffling noises causing Matabei to giggle.

"Because of this you can't escape saying you didn't have anything to do with this you know." Yukimura stated glancing at Muneakira as they ran.

"You're probably right." Muneakira stated with a small smile. "I'm in trouble." He mused causing Naruto to smirk.

"No doubt, that girlfriend of yours will not be pleased by this." Naruto stated with a nod of the head.

"She's not my girlfriend Naruto!" Muneakira shouted causing Yukimura to smirk.

"Oh? Do tell." She urged causing Muneakira to sigh as Naruto and Yukimura laughed at his expense. Hearing a gasp Yukimura turned to see that Matabei was looking behind them worriedly. "What's wrong Matabei?"

"Let's not find out." Naruto shouted pushing them all forward. "Just run!" he shouted chancing a look over his shoulder. "They're flooding the tunnels!"

"There's the ladder everyone up to the streets!" Muneakira shouted as he began climbing. Climbing out he looked around as Matabei waited for his signal as Yukimura waited behind her as Naruto took up the rear. "It's alright to come up now." He stated seeing no one around.

"Now Yukimura-sama." Matabei urged as she helped her leader out of the hole. As Muneakira stretched.

"By the way." Yukimura called out catching Muneakira's attention as Naruto climbed out of the hole before replacing the lid. "How did you know about that secret escape route from the dojo?" she asked causing Muneakira to smile softly.

"Oh, the Yagyuu dojo is constructed the exact same way as the one in Ooedo." He stated startling the girls. "I though that they might have put the escape route in the same spot as well."

"Who are you?" Yukimura asked. Before he could answer he spotted an incoming chain.

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted as Matabei got in front causing the chain to wrap around her wrist. As more chains came out a few went after Muneakira who sliced them apart as they drew near. However it wasn't enough as a large enough number ensnared the girls, Naruto oddly untouched by chains as he looked around curiously.

Seeing six girls drop down each one holding a chain Muneakira made to free the two only to be stopped by Yukimura. "You still have a chance to say your piece!" she shouted causing him to pause with is sword raised above his head.

Naruto looked to his left when he heard Hanzou "It's time to accept your fate." She declared smirking at them. "Leave your weapon too, unnamed pervert, or else you too will end up like this." With a snap of her fingers electricity raced through the chains shocking the two girls as Naruto looked on wondering what his friend would do.

"That's not very nice you know…Hanzou." He stated looking at her with cool calculating eyes. Before anything else could be said Muneakira raised his sword and cut through the ropes freeing the two as he glared at Hanzou.

"Do not resist arrest or I will be forced to take you in by force!" she shouted seeing his defiance.

"Well then it seems I don't have to do anything this time." Naruto mused as he backed up behind Muneakira to help the girls to their feet.

"I've been watching how things turned out until now." Muneakira stated seriously as he looked around the area. "The evil doings of the Morals Committee who try to Capture Yukimura and the other one just for being on the Toyotomi side." He began as everyone focused on him. "And even worse attacking those who are defenseless."

"To be fair Shinobi aren't supposed to fight fair." Naruto pointed out. "We are assassins after all." In the end though he was largely ignored as Muneakira continued speaking.

"You will not be forgiven as a Samurai!"

"Do you know what you're doing?" Hanzou shouted pointing an accusing finger at Muneakira. "What you are doing is…in direct opposition of the Student Council. In other words you are revolting against the Shogun family!" she shouted causing Muneakira to clench his jaw. "As a samurai, you are to place your master, the shogun, above even yourself!" another clench of the fists. "You have no right to speak of Samurai since you are siding with the Toyotomi!"

"Now that's not really fair, since both sides technically have 'samurai' you know." Naruto stated. "Just because they're not on the same side doesn't mean one side has no Samurai."

"That's correct." Muneakira stated closing his eyes. "The samurai do serve the Shogun family." He admitted as Hanzou nodded her head and began to step closer to remove his sword. "However, Samurai without will…are samurai no longer! They are just soulless bugs! Even if samurai are to serve the Shogun family, the true will of the samurai is the path of the gods." As he spoke Yukimura and Matabei took poses behind them for what purpose Naruto didn't know but one thing was certain…Matabei had a very nice ass.

Naruto frowned as he scratched his head. "I've almost forgotten…how arrogant the samurai are nowadays." He mused aloud as he silently chided himself for staring at Matabei's posterior.

"There is no greater logic than the path of the gods!" Muneakira shouted with conviction again causing Naruto to frown as he thought about it.

"Even though gods are fairly pompous and arrogant themselves." He mused before sighing. "Well whatever it's not my job to preach philosophy."

"Shinkage-ryuu all licenses acquired, Yagyuu Muneakira incoming!" he shouted as he brought his sword to bear in front of him.

"Yagyuu is the family who teaches swordsmanship to the Shogun family!" Hanzou shouted as the two girls backed up so that they formed a triangle with Muneakira. "Yet you still go against the Student council, even with a position like that?" she shouted causing Naruto to rub his head in annoyance. Naruto himself was standing

On the bridge's rails as he watched the proceedings.

"You're always causing problems aren't you?" he asked looking at Muneakira who chuckled in response. "I suppose I could help you this one time." He stated causing everyone to focus on him.

"And who exactly are you?" Hanzou asked angrily. "Some other retainer of the Shogun family who has gone crazy?"

"I doubt you've heard of me." Naruto stated seriously as he cracked his knuckled and rolled his neck around to loosen up. "After all I am a man with many names and many faces." Bowing his head he continued "I am Naruto, my name was given to me by my deceased parents many years ago. I have also answered to the name Miyamoto Musashi." As he spoke his appearance began changing. His blonde hair became black, his whisker marks vanished, and two swords appeared at his waist as the more traditional black Hakama, and blue haori combination of the samurai appeared on his form rather than the festive feeling his original clothing had. His blue eyes turned coal black as his angular and smooth face, suddenly seemed rougher yet more rounded. His spiky unkempt hair became orderly as e tied it into a wolf's tail as a grin worked its way onto his face. "Nowadays this is the form with which I like to fight." He stated as he stared at the surrounding ninjas.

"I-I-impossible…he changed in front of our very eyes!" Yukimura muttered shocked as Matabei suffered a similar fate as she failed t put anything into words as Hanzou and her ninjas backed up slightly.

"Even though there are many things about his stories that are most definitely made up, one thing about Naruto is certain." Muneakira stated the least surprised of the entire group. "He really is the Kensei, Miyamoto Musashi."

Naruto grinned over his shoulder "Hey is it me or is that light up there kind of weird?" he asked pointing up at the sky. "Oh…it's pulsating…that's never a good sign." He muttered before stabbing his sword into the ground and braced himself as Muneakira subconsciously reached for it.

Suddenly there was an explosion of power as everyone save Naruto and Muneakira were blown backwards. Before their very eyes a girl in a ball of light floated down into Muneakira's arms "A…A girl?" he breathed quietly wondering what was happening. Opening her, soft blue, eyes she looked around blearily before focusing on the man in whose arms she was in. "Who are you?"

"Onii-chan…" she muttered weakly as she reached up and brought her lips to his. When their lips connected both of them were encased in a bright light that blinded those around them.

"Jeez, first day and there's already a kiss." Naruto joked as he kept hold of his sword just in case he was still needed.

When everything died down Muneakira gasped seeing the same girl standing between him and his enemies. "Y-you are…" he muttered softly.

"My name is…" she began as she looked over her shoulder at him revealing sharp yellow eyes a smirk on her face. "Yagyuu Jyuubei"

* * *

End 

Alright what did everyone think about this? Please tell me if I did a good job or not, and if not ways to improve.

Anyways a few things before you go. The storyline basically takes place in a modern adaptation of the end of the Sengoku era or early Edo Period however you wish to view it. Since all of the characters are named after famous figures from these timelines I needed to give Naruto an alias as well from that timeline. While it may be off a few years since I think Musashi died before the Edo Period started I chose it anyways because of Musashi's title of Kensei which means, in this context, "sword saint"

* * *

Now I've recently become aware of the fact that my account might be removed for some of the…more…adult things I've written. Honestly if they wanted to remove it for breach of conduct they would've done so a long time ago, not…six years after I started. I think it was six years anyways…. Either way, I'm more surprised that they don't just make a section on the website that's only for…adults and non-members and members who are under a certain age can't enter. Oh sure there will be kids who will lie about their ages to get into it. I've done that a lot before I turned 18 *grin* but then they just need to adjust their membership policy stating that the site accepts no responsibility for what's written in this section.

Cause let's face it… they're reminding us of the no sex and no overly violent material rule because they're being threatened by legal issues. If members accept the risk then the site should have no problems, however these are only my views and obviously there will be people who want to ban the site just because their douches.

Now if I do get removed I'm not exactly sure what I'll do in response…I won't retaliate or something stupid like that, but I want to continue writing and most of my works aren't excessively violent or exceedingly close to outright pornography. So the idea of becoming a member of an adult FF site just to post my stories that may have one chapter out of maybe twenty with something adult rated worthy, isn't a vey appealing thought.

If I do get banned I will most likely move my unfinished works to DA, but I won't do anything about the already finished works. Honestly they need to make that rule of theirs more noticeable since seriously how many of us actually read the guidelines before agreeing so we could post our stories, I didn't. The rules should be somewhere more noticeable like on every page in big bold letters near the bottom.

Anyways for now I'll tone things down a bit, like I wont describe someone dying horribly, though I never did that anyways, and I won't write any sex scenes, for now. I'm sure the bros out there will figure something out so wish them the best of luck or better yet join their cause and get the FF admins to change their rules.


	2. Aftermath

Alright here you guys go the next chapter of A Teacher's Regret

Not much else to say so enjoy the chapter

* * *

Aftermath

Naruto blinked in surprise upon hearing the girl's name. "Yagyuu Jyuubei?" he glanced down at his friend who was staring in shock. "Oi, Mune I didn't know you had a family member who fell from the sky."

"Does now seem like the time for jokes Naruto?" Muneakira shouted staring at his friend in disbelief.

"You said your name was Yagyuu Muneakira-san correct?" Hanzou shouted running up to them blades drawn. "We'll take you into our custody for violation of school registration laws and school discipline laws, as well as for obstructing executive officers." She explained attaching her two swords together to create a twin bladed spear. "You're also in our custody for the same reason." She declared glaring at Naruto and Jyuubei.

"Ara, I do believe you're mistaken, I'm not hindering anything I was just under the impression I'd get to fight people since you were attacking us." Naruto stated still retaining the visage of Miyamoto Musashi. Squatting on the railing he stared at the ninja maid

"Your indecent behavior is enough grounds for life in prison!" Hanzou shouted pointing shaky fingers at the famed swordsman.

"Well I can't say I don't appreciate women." He muttered looking away. "But that wasn't what happened." He grinned at her "Besides I think you got bigger problems." Just as he finished speaking Jyuubei rushed forward and stole away Hanzou's weapon startling her as she stumbled backwards causing the red haired girl to smirk.

Dropping the weapon the Jyuubei smirked confidently as Hanzou glared. "Looks like you won't understand unless you get hurt." She muttered preparing herself. Twirling she began to float in the air as blades hidden under her dress begin spinning at a high enough velocity to keep her aloft.

"Stop it, Hanzou-san!" Muneakira shouted out concerned that a fight was about to start. Disregarding the floating woman Jyuubei placed a foot on the air as if it were solid and began charging forward kicking Hanzou who barely managed to block.

"She's fast!" Hanzou muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hm…that girl is leagues above Hanzou." Naruto stated idly watching them seeing no need to intervene. "What an interesting day. And here I thought it'd be simply keeping a dojo clean." Naruto stated with no small amount of glee. Seeing the two separate Naruto hummed some more as Hanzou got to her feet. "I should probably stop this." He muttered as Sanada and Matabei rushed to see if they were okay. "Mune you can't move right?" he asked having noticed the chains tying Muneakira down.

"Ah you're right." He muttered having been distracted. "Wait how are you going to stop them?" he asked suddenly worried for his friend.

"Are you an idiot? You can't get between those two!" Sanada shouted trying to get Muneakira onto his feet.

Naruto looked over his shoulder as he hopped off the railing. "Who do you think you're talking to?" he asked looking over his shoulder calmly. "I'll be fine; after all, I'm immortal."

Walking forward confidently Naruto looked up as Jyuubei began powering up a might strike to finish the fight, if it could even be called that. "Is he crazy?" Sanada whispered harshly. "He isn't even samurai!"

"I can hear you!" Naruto called back as he stepped onto the spot he needed in order to stop the attack. "You know this bridge looks really elaborate, I'd hate to make someone repair it." He stated seeing that her attack would destroy the bridge. "So I have to ask you to stop Jyuubei-san." He called out causing the girl to smirk in defiance.

Without regard about the consequences she brought her sword down kicking up a large amount of dust into the air. "What happened?" Sanada shouted out as she shielded her eyes.

"He…blocked it." Muneakira muttered surprised as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Jyuubei was suspended in the air her weight behind her weapons, but what was more astounding was Naruto who held her in place with a single sword held in one hand. "Naruto was that strong?" he muttered as Hanzou warily activated her scanner.

"What is this number?" she muttered viewing Jyuubei's attack power which read at 5,000,000 "A Master Samurai? All of them are supposed to be under Tokugawa's jurisdiction!" being ignored she swept her gaze to Naruto. "Error messages…?" she muttered in disbelief as she rescanned only to receive more errors.

"Now, how about you stop?" Naruto asked kindly as Muneakira forced himself to his feet. "Your master is waiting." Jyuubei suddenly seized up as a whirlwind of power formed around her as Muneakira regained his freedom. Catching the now unconscious girl Naruto set her down as Hanzou approached from behind him swords drawn. "Stand down Hanzou." He stated giving the maid pause. "Or should I fight you as well?"

"How impudent." She hissed staring angrily at the girl on the ground as Muneakira ran over with Sanada and Matabei.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a commanding voice shouted from a boat bearing the crest of the Tokugawa. "I, Tokugawa Sen shall end this foolishness here and now!" a brown haired girl in an elaborate kimono announced as the ninjas around her bowed their heads.

"Sen-hime-sama!" Muneakira shouted in surprise as Naruto reverted to his normal form.

"Oh, she's grown up since I last saw her." Naruto stated grinning like a fool. "Sen-chan good evening!" he called out causing the girl on the oat to growl as a vein bulged on her forehead.

* * *

An hour later

Naruto only half paid attention as he nursed a bump on his head as Muneakira explained the situation to Sen as they sat before her with four guards surrounding them as Hanzou sat behind Sen, waiting for orders.

"So Naruto what do you have to say for yourself?" Sen asked turning her attention onto the blonde. "Are you willing to die for your mistakes?"

"What?" Naruto asked looking around. "What mistakes…I don't make mistakes. Well not important ones anyways." He muttered rubbing his eyes.

Another vein bulged on the princess' forehead. "You don't think going against the Tokugawa is a mistake?" she asked pointing a spear at his throat.

"Not really…I've pissed off worse, and you wouldn't be able to kill me anyways." He stated nonchalantly. "I mean you can try if you want, I'll let you even draw first blood. But I will defend myself after that."

"Spouting nonsense as usual I see." She muttered staring him down.

"Nope, just the truth." He stated in response.

"Then prepare yourself." Sen stated pulling her arm back for a thrust at Naruto's neck.

"HIME-SAMA!" everyone shouted in surprise and shock.

"By the way do you recall the events on this day ten years ago?" Naruto suddenly asked catching them all off guard. Sen glanced at Hanzou expectantly.

"Today is the third day of October ma'am" she stated checking her device.

Sen considered the date, and then paled. "You wouldn't." she hissed threatening Naruto even more. In response Naruto simply grinned. "I have pictures."

Sen growled. "You evil Fox!" she shouted slamming her spear on the ground. "Both you and Muneakira are too cocky!" she shouted pointing at them angrily. "I even went to the meeting spot ten minutes early!"

Muneakira chuckled causing her to round on him. "I'm glad you haven't changed in these last ten years Sen-hime-sama." He stated earnestly causing the girl to freeze up as she turned away.

"My orders are absolute!" she stated not making eye contact.

"Hai!" Muneakira agreed with a smile causing Sen to turn around.

"As long as you understand!" She stated before walking away.

"Ohii-sama?" Hanzou asked standing up. "We can't leave that master Samurai unattended!"

"It's fine." Sen stated glaring at Hanzou. "If she get's out of hand, Naruto will deal with it, besides if she was as strong as you claim you wouldn't be here."

"She has quite the confidence in him doesn't she?" Sanada asked softly behind her fan.

"Naruto has always been powerful in his own right." Muneakira explained just as softly. "Hime-sama is one of the few who have seen Naruto fight seriously; normally he jokes around a lot."

"Have you seen him fight seriously?" Sanada asked curiously. A shake of the head was all she received as Sen turned to them. "You're not allowed to leave this place!" she declared staring at them harshly.

Muneakira smiled "Sen-Hime-Sama, you're stance was impeccable. You've obviously been practicing everyday these past ten years." He stated causing her to blush.

Naruto yawned as they were lectured by Hanzou about the futility of escaping and that they shouldn't try anything funny. "Hmph how cowardly playing off of Ohii-sama's kindness by saying you'd accept any punishment." She ended her tirade.

"Hmph she's only a lowly ninja after all, what you said sounded like a true samurai." Sanada stated folding her arms.

"What do you know of the Shinobi Sanada-san?" Naruto asked staring at her. "We do the jobs Samurai refuse, we are the ones sullying the names of our family in order to fulfill are leader's wishes, we are the shadows behind the ruling class." He stated as if in recitation. "I have been a ninja for a long time. You samurai have always looked down on us, and it irks me still."

Sanada grunted as she looked away. "My apologies." She muttered through her teeth.

"Hmph as long as you know." Naruto stated turning away. "How shameful for a family taught by ninja to look down on them."

"How dare you!" Sanada shouted rising to her feet.

"I dare because I know it to be true." Naruto stated "The Sanada were taught by me, they begged me to give them an edge, so I taught them tactical thinking. As I've said repeatedly I am a very old man."

He sighed before grinning at them causing everyone present to blink in surprise. "So, why are you here?" he asked looking at them. "Knowing the Sanada they wouldn't go out of their way to enter Enemy territory."

"We came here to speak of a prophecy given to us by our Feng Sui experts. It was an ominous foretelling."

Naruto's mind was filled with a vision long since buried as he clenched his hand. "Damn it, so I was right." He muttered softly drawing attention to himself. "Hm?" he asked smiling kindly at everyone.

"No…I just…thought you said something just now." Muneakira stated staring at his friend curiously.

"You must be hearing things, for I said nothing." Naruto lied easily causing Yukimura to narrow her eyes. "Oh, we have a guest." Naruto smiled as the red haired girl from before entered the room only to be accosted by two guards.

"I'm hungry!" she shouted before crying completely ruining the tense atmosphere as everyone slumped their shoulders save Naruto who bellowed out in laughter.

Quickly preparing a meal for their guests Naruto hummed to himself quietly as the girls watched him curiously. "Surprisingly skilled for a man." Hanzou mused watching the blonde cook.

"Well he lived alone for a long time, so it's expected for him to learn how to cook right?" Muneakira pointed out as they patiently waited.

"Alright it's done!" Naruto called out walking into the room carrying trays of food for everyone consisting of a typical Japanese dinner. "I've made plenty so eat up." He stated smiling at Jyuubei who cried out happily before digging into the food.

"A shadow over Dai-Nippon…do you see it?" Muneakira asked looking at the girl stuffing her face.

"No." Hanzou replied checking her scanner once more. "Even her fighting power is lower than average despite being 5miliion earlier."

"Hm…I can think of a few reasons." Naruto stated smiling at them. "That isn't her true self or rather this person you see here and the one you fought against are two different people in one body." Naruto explained watching her with slight interest. "This girl is a sign of very interesting times to come." He stated before setting a second helping in front of her. "Anyways I have things to do, please don't break anything."

"You act as if we're incapable of simply household etiquette." Yukimura stated folding her arms.

"Given the youth of today I wouldn't be surprised." Naruto muttered before leaving the room. As Naruto began attending the chores of the dojo he began to think. "Why do I have the feeling this all ties back to you, stupid disciple." He muttered narrowing his eyes.

Before he knew it a few hours had passed as the girls claimed the main hall for an examination. "Hm?" he asked before being shoved out of the room with Muneakira. "What's going on?" he asked looking around somewhat confused as his body had gone on auto pilot for a while.

"You two better not peep!" Yukimura shouted causing Naruto to blink in surprise.

"We're not peeping!" Muneakira shouted embarrassedly

"Yeah I don't know what's going on but I wouldn't peep." Naruto agreed folding his arms as he crossed his legs before leaning against the nearby wall. "They looking for her crest?" he asked glancing at the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Muneakira muttered sighing tiredly.

"You know… the mark that denotes a person as a Master Samurai." Naruto explained looking around.

"There's no way such a thing exists." Muneakira stated folding his arms. The sound of the girls' activities reached their ears causing Muneakira to plug his ears as he chanted a Buddhist prayer to rid his mind of indecent images. "Why do they have to be so loud?" he asked trying to find a distraction.

Naruto tilted his head "You're already in high school and you can't handle this much?" he asked curiously. "Wow you're softer than I thought." Just as he said that the door was slammed open as Jyuubei slammed into Muneakira knocking him over. "Well what do you know the mark is right there." Naruto stated pointing out a black mark on the center of Jyuubei's chest.

* * *

END 

You like? Please tell me what you guys think and what I should to do to make this better, no pairing suggestions. Also anonymous reviews are not considered legitimate suggestions to me and are deleted upon discovery.


End file.
